carsgameremakefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Discussion/@comment-25966379-20151015030154
(*DO NOT REPLY TO THIS POST UNLESS YOU ARE EITHER NASCARRULES33 OR SWARTZ27*) NASCARrules33, there's some opinions of mine I want yours on, mostly involving story mode, Queens CO, and playable characters. 1. Do you agree with these minor character changes in events, like how you said Sally replaces Flo in Candice's Glam Tour? - Barry replaces Sonny in Tailfin Pass Circuit - Papo replaces Gerald in North Willy's Butte - El Guapo replaces Gerald in Ornament Valley Airport (Gerald is still in prison at this point in the story, although he can already be played as in Arcade Mode and Online) - Fred replaces Barry in Team Relay 1 (Mater National) - Koji/Kojimoto replaces Emma in Stadium Race 4 2. Should some characters appear with customizations? - Doc wears his Fabulous Hudson Hornet paintjob and Slim Tires in Doc's Check-up and the Willy's Butte track in v0.1 - All the VINs wear their proper paintjobs in the Piston Cup Races 3. Should some normal standings be altered? - In all events where they appear, Barry is faster than Sonny and Lenny - Vince is faster than Lenny in Fillmore's Nature Preserve (Normal order is Sarge/Sargeant/Sergeant, Vince, Flo, Lenny) - El Guapo is faster than Sonny/Barry in Tailfin Pass Circuit - Fillmore is faster than Ramone in Sarge's Off Road Challenge - The VINs in Reunion Rundown now take some 5 seconds longer, the other cars place: Stinger, El Machismo, Candice 4. Why exactly shouldn't Lizzie be playable? "Too Old to race" is a pretty childish excuse. 5. Why do you not think we need cars like Giovanni and Bubba? Also what about Tater and Tater Jr.? 6. Why exactly should we not be able to turn Sulley, Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous from monster trucks into normal vehicles, some players want to use them in other events, too. 7. Why can't we have it so in a Monster Truck Race, you can be any car, but the game just fits them with a monster wheelset like in Disney Infinity? The Monster Tires you can use in normal races are much smaller though. 8. What other events do you think I could use for Queens? You can map them out via the aerial perspective picture I posted. I got (and likely never mentioned): - A Rustbucket Race (Queens High School Track) - A 12 lap Road Race (Queens Loop) - A Point-To-Point (Muddy River Circuit, it's ok to call a point to point a "circuit" since in RoR they still called them "Circuit Races") - 2 Battle Courses (Downtown Queens & ADA Headquarters) - Race "N" Chase 10 (Story Opponent is Tommy Joe) - The enitre "Tooth Racket" minigame (10 Levels) - Waypoint race 4 (Players is Lightning, opponents are Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous in that order) - Whatever you throw in that can cut it (so?) 9. What races do you think could have more than 5 racers in Story Mode? My opinion of bigger offenses is: - Candice's Glam Tour has 6 already mentioned - Mater's Unlit Challenge/Night Drive has 8 already mentioned - Ornament Valley Airport's offense is Sargeant, Fillmore, Vince, El Guapo, Barry, Philip, Sonny, Lizzie in that order - Sally's Sunshine Circuit's offense is Mia, Tia, Candice, Flo, Emma, Trophy Girl, Lizzie in that order (player is still Sally) - Sheriff's Chase's offense is Sheriff, Sargeant, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Luigi, Guido in that order 10. When you shown your roster and displayed the derbists as "Rustbucket Racers", does that mean I can only use them in RB Races like with Bubba in RoR PS2? 11. If I can use Guido and Mike in normal races, then why not the other small cars? It's useless to make it so I can only use certain cars in certain events, especially in this kind of game where items are serious, and RoR's developers literally had no effort in Guido Kart items. 12. Do you think I should redo all the existing voice clips for some characters? As all characters need quotes when they win, lose, have minor crashes, and are selected. (Essentially Fred, Philip, Yurikaa, Lewis, Judd, and Buford) 13. On your roster order, If Barry goes before Vince and Lenny goes before Sonny just because you like them better, wouldn't that mean Cletus goes before TJ and Buford? 14. Are Sonny, Cletus, and Buford meaner than Chick Hicks? 15. Is Lewis more childish than Barry? 16. Can you name all the reasons Queens, NY is better than Queens, CO other than that the NY one is real and the CO one isn't? 17. I asked this in another post, Should we called the gold-colored cousin "Judd" or "Jud"?